My invention relates to an improvement in couplings between bicycle pedals and a cyclist's shoe.
The American Bicyclist & Motorcyclist, February 1988 issue, page 39, had an item entitled "Shoe-Pedal System Wish List" by John S. Allen, that reads as follows:
"The following is a list of features for a "dream" shoe-pedal system. This system would serve all types of riders--racers and utility riders, on-road and off-road. No system yet offers all of these features; the requirements are so contradictory that no such system may ever exist. Also, some requirements are more important to one type of rider than to another.
Safety-release to prevent injury to rider, with upward or backward pull of foot, inward or outward force at heel or knee. PA1 Secure positioning of shoe on pedal for power transfer. PA1 Light weight. PA1 High cornering clearance. PA1 Low foot height over pedal spindle center, to stabilize the foot while pedaling. PA1 Option to allow rotational freedom of foot while pedaling (helpful with some knee problems). PA1 Easy entry and exit. PA1 Ability to use an ordinary street shoe on the pedals, though with a partial or total sacrifice of locking properties. PA1 No need to tighten toe strap and cut off circulation to toes. PA1 No restriction on bulk of shoe (or shoe cover) which may be used--important in cold weather. PA1 Non-clogging, reliable operation under muddy conditions. PA1 Simplicity of adjustment, use and maintenance. PA1 Low initial cost."
It is an objective of my invention to provide those desirable features in a pedal-shoe coupler insofar as feasible. Of those features listed by Allen, my new pedal-shoe coupler has all of the features except I haven't as yet provided ability to walk comfortably in the shoe having the shoe part of the coupler intact thereon.
It is an objective to provide rotational freedom of the foot while pedaling within normal foot rotation limits and to provide for release of the coupler upon further outward rotational movement at the heel of the foot. It is an objective, however, to be able to couple the shoe to the pedal simply by downward foot pressure without foot rotation needed. Light weight is another primary objective. Other objectives include high reliability, simplicity, low maintenance, low cost, ease of use including coupling and uncoupling. An additional objective is to provide compatability with the so-called "LOOK" points of attachments to the shoe (LOOK USA, Burlington, VT, is the American distributor of the LOOK French-made coupler with three point shoe attachment).
My invention will be best understood, together with additional advantages and objectives thereof, when read with reference to the drawings.